Our Life
by AMPitUp
Summary: Sequel to I truly Do Love you also know as Untitled.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Our Life

Rating: PG-13

Warning: this chapter mentions a child being abused.

Disclaimer: I own the idea for the story not the characters. I own Jack unfortunately. I also own Chloe. I like her not Jack.

A/N: This is a sequel to I Truly Love you. U hope you like it. I know people are looking for a pezberry wedding. I might take care of that in Flashbacks. I also might just write a fanfic for between these to stories. I haven't decided yet.

Part 1:

Bored. I am at another lecture. If I had known that becoming a psychiatrist would mean going to so many lectures I'm not sure I would have gone through with it. Of course the fact that I work with the police department might have something to do with that.

It's been crazy since I graduated high school. Rachel and I got married. Rachel is currently working on Broadway. She got her dream job as Elphaba in a Wicked reprisal. I loved watching her up there on stage opening night doing exactly what she was meant to do.

I graduated with my PhD four years ago. The police department offered me a job right after. They were impressed by the work I did when I interned with their other resident psychiatrist. Most days I love my job and the feeling that I'm making a difference.

Britt and Quinn live in an apartment a block away. B teaches dance as well as performs for a company. Q is working as a social worker. Beth is twelve years old and very much Q's daughter. She is all blonde hair, hazel eyes and attitude. Puck is completely wrapped around her finger.

I look at me watch and sigh. I still have ten minutes before I'm allowed to leave. I can't wait to get home. Rachel has the night off and I have huge news to share.

Finally we're allowed to leave. I see some of my colleagues coming towards me out of the corner of my eye. I speed up my steps when I recognize one of them as Jack. Jack is a homophobic ass who can't accept that I would rather be with a woman then him. I barely escape from the building and to my car.

I let out a sigh once I've closed the car door, turned on the engine and pulled out. I'm not about to let some idiot ruin this day for me. I quickly send a text to Q letting her know I'm on my way home. She promised to help me set up the before Rach gets home. She is currently out shopping with B and minie B. While Q and I set up those two are supposed to distract her.

I stop on my way home to get supplies for tonight. I'm smiling as I drive home. My smile disappears and I start to frown in confusion when I see cop cars and an ambulance around my building. I get out of my car and walk toward all the chaos. I see one of the cops I know. When he sees me he walks forward, a pained expression on his face.

"What's going on?" I ask. He doesn't respond, just pulls me behind the tape and leads me to the ambulance. I see Quinn starting to get in before she notices me and stops. "Q? What's going on?" She just shakes her head and pushes me into the ambulance. I freeze at the image. Rachel is lying on the gurney with a breathing mask over her face and covered in blood. I close my eyes and try to make it all disappear.

Someone is shaking me. I open my eyes and find myself surrounded by darkness. I slowly realize that I'm lying down on my and Rachel's bed. I look to where a small hand is rubbing my shoulder.

"Rachel?" I'm just barely able to make out her face when the small hand on my shoulder moves to my face to wipe away tears I hadn't realize had fallen. She pulls me into her arms and I sigh as the warmth of her body spreads through my cold one.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I'm right here." She is whispering against my temple and I burry myself further into her. I've been plagued with these nightmares almost every week for the last four months. I get home and Rachel is being rushed to the hospital with a gunshot wound to her chest and soaked in more body then any one person should be able to hold. "He can't get me and worrying like this isn't healthy for you or the baby." She finishes her sentence by placing one hand on my baby bump. I'm five months and starting to show more and more every day. I think I look fat, but Rachel says I'm more beautiful than ever. Something about glowing or whatever.

I know she is right about me worrying. I need to try and calm down for both myself and our child. It's hard though. Four months ago I found out that the invitro worked and that I was pregnant. That same day I also found out that Dave Karofsky had just been released earlier then he was supposed to even considered being thanks to overcrowding and good behavior. Ever since we found out I've had been having these nightmares about him finding us, coming to our apartment and killing Rachel. Rach is always there to wake me up and assure me that it wasn't real.

I feel a gentle kiss on my forehead. I know that Rachel is just as sacred as I am, she is just better at hiding it. That and she refuses to let fear rule her life. I try and do the same, but all the damn pregnancy hormones are making it hard. It's no wonder Q was crying all the time. These things amplify everything.

Rach is holding me tightly against her. My head is buried in the crook of her neck as I lay on my side. Her hand is playing with my hair and lulling me back to sleep. Between the sounds of her heartbeat and voice singing softly I drift off to sleep.

I groan as I hear the alarm go off. I could have sworn that I just closed my eyes. I pull a pillow over my head as the warm body next to me pulls away to make the noise stop. I remove the pillow only to blink at the dim light. I feel the bed move and turn to watch as my beautiful wife moves to the bathroom.

I hear as she turns on the water. I turn to the clock and sigh. I force myself to sit up. I'm still blinking sleepily as move on autopilot. Rachel left the light on when she got up. She does that to make sure I don't trip and cause our child irreparable damage. Her words not mine. Ever since we found out I'm pregnant she has been over protective.

I stumble to the kitchen to turn on the kettle for Rachel. She drinks tea. I can't stand the stuff, but she loves it. She has tried to get me to drink it, but that's not happening. I would be drinking coffee, but I can't anymore because once again I'm pregnant. I can't even sneak a sip without Rachel knowing. I stopped trying. She is right, it's bad for the baby.

I've already got Rachel's fruit and tea as well as my orange juice and biscuits with sausage gravy when Rachel comes out of the bedroom in a pare of jeans and one of my old t-shirts. I smile at how backwards this all seems. In high school I would have put money on Rachel being the more domesticated of the two of us, but here I am doing all the cooking and in general playing more of the working house-wife role. Rachel is better at planning so she deals with the bills. Q makes sure to tease me relentlessly.

Q cooks and deals with the bills. B does most of the cleaning. B, like Rachel, is allowed nowhere near the kitchen, for exactly the same reason. Although, Rach is at least allowed near our washer and dryer. I'm still not quite clear on what happened to get B banned from them.

I finish my food, beyond grateful that I'm over the morning sickness and only have to deal with the weird cravings at stupid' o'clock in the morning. I get up to get ready for work. Q will be here soon to pick me up. Q's building is right next to the precinct so we carpool since we only live a block from each other.

Rach is with Q, waiting in the kitchen when I come out of our bedroom. She is heading to the teen center she volunteers at every Tuesday and Thursday. After that she will head to the theatre to get ready for her show. She should be done around six tonight. We are having dinner at Q and B's. Q is finally going to propose and wants us there. Beth has been bouncing off the walls trying to keep it a secret.

Rachel kisses my cheek as Q watches with a grin. "Shut up Fabray." I growl and hit her on the shoulder. "You're just as bad." Quinn is laughing at me at this point. I just roll my eyes and give my wife her own kiss goodby.

***Hours Later***

It's days like these I hate my job. I had to ascertain whether or not a mother, who physically and sexually abused her five year old daughter, was mentally compentent enough to understand what she did. I wished with all my heart I could have said yes and sent her to jail. The truth is that she should have been in a facility where there are professionals to take care of her.

The little girl is the sweetest child you could ever meet. Q is with her now. I recommended that she be the social worker to take her case. I'm heading over to see what's going to happen to her. I see things like this every day, but something about this little girl is different, is special.

I smile at the little girl who is sitting quietly at a table drawing. She gives me a shy smile back then continues with her picture. I walk over to Q who nods at me.

"What is going to happen to her?" I ask quietly, not wanting the kid to hear me.

"She has no family. They're all dead. We're trying to find a foster family. So far no luck." Q sighs as watches the girl grab a blue crayon.

"I could take her." The words are out before I realize I've said them. Rachel and I registered as foster parents so we could watch over Minnie B if something bad ever happened.

"Are you sure?" Quinn is looking at me as if she is trying to figure it all out. "What about Rach?"

"She'll understand. Besides I have to do this. Something about this girl is calling to me." Q is still looking at me, debating wat to do. Finally she just nods.

"It looks like I'll be making a place for one more tonight." She leaves to get all the paperwork together as I walk over and sit down next to the girl I'll be taking in for a while.

"Hey Chloe." I smile at the little girl. She is small for five. She has long black hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. They're darker then B's. Her skin has the same olive that Rachel possesses.

Chloe looks at me with her big sad blue eyes and shy smile. "Hi Dr. Lopez." Her voice is so small and meek. It makes me think of Rachel's when shes sick. "What's going to happen to me?" My heart breaks at her question. I don't know it it's the pregnancy hormones or my natural protectiveness; I just know I have to keep her safe.

I give what I hope is a reassuring smile. "You'll be coming home with me. If that's okay." I get another shy smile and a nod before telling her I have to fill out some paperwork and then we would head out.

I head to Q's actually office and call Rachel to let her know what's happening. As I thought she completely understands. I call my boss after I get off the phone with Rachel and explain that I'm going to need a week off and why. Since I never use my vacation days and he has been begging me to for a while he is more than happy to give me the time. By the time I'm done with my phone calls Q has all the paperwork ready to be signed.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready to get out of here" The girl nods and gives a little wave to Q. "I'll see you tonight." I whisper as I give Quinn a quick hug. She nods and gives a smile to Chloe. We are out the door and hailing a cab. I already have everything I need from my office and Chloe didn't have anything but the clothes on her back.

I decide to take Chloe shopping so that she'll have some more clothes and stuff. Chloe becomes even shyer and is slightly hiding behind me as we walk around. I don't think she has ever been to a store before. She is looking more than a little overwhelmed.

I try and reassure her as much as I can. I do manage to get her to pick some stuff out. I can't help but chuckle to myself at the way her eyes light up at some purple pajamas with gold stars all over them. I can't wait until she sees the room she'll be staying in. I wouldn't let Rachel decorate our room with them, so she put gold stars all over the guest room. The walls are bordered and the sheets, comforter, and pillows are patterned with them. I can still hear Q's laughter when she saw it.

I took Chloe to a late lunch and then took her to what would be her new home for a while. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open in a silent wow when she sees the apartment. She is too adorable with her reactions. I can't wait for Rachel to meet her.

I show her where everything is. When we get to her room she is already overwhelmed. I have to keep reminding myself that she is five, she is coming from a situation in which she had nothing and isn't used to luxuries such as beds and couches. I also have to rimnd myself that her mom was mentally handicapped and didn't know what she was doing. It still pisses me off. This little girl is so sweet and is just now discovering what I have taken granted of my entire life.

I set her bags on the bed and ask if she wants to get cleaned up. The look that she gets on her face breaks my heart all over again. I reassure her that no one is going to hurt her, that I just thought she might want to wash up and try on some of her new clothes. That seemed to calm her down a bit. I know Rachel and I will both have to be careful. She has already been through so much and has so much to heal from.

Chloe is only five, but she is very much capable of taking care of herself. She only needed my help with her hair. I was more than happy to help. I had just finished brushing the last of the tangles when Rachel comes in. I watch as Chloe stands up. Rachel smiles and held out her hand.

"Hi there. My name is Rachel. What's your name?' Rachel's voice is soft. I don't know what it is, but Rach has always put any child she comes into contact at ease. From what I can tell of Chloe's body language, she is no different.

"Chloe," Her voice is small and shy. Her hand is so small, even compared to Rachel's.

Rachel reaches behind her. She has a bag that she hands to Chloe. The little girl looks at me before opening it. Her eyes go immediately light up as pulls out a stuffed teddy bear wearing a cape with gold stars all over it. "I thought you could use a friend and gold stars are kinda my thing."

"Mine too," Chloe blurts out excitedly, before blushing. Rachel just grins at how adorable she is.

Chloe holds onto the bear with no intention of ever letting go. I can tell that that makes Rachel happy. She always loves when people like her presents.

After Rachel goes and gets ready, the three of us are on our way to Q and B's. We get to the door of their apartment and knock. The door is immediately thrown open by a very excited pre-teen. The blonde stops in her tracks as she sees the little girl clutching onto her bear.

"Hi there. My name is Beth." The blonde steps aside to let us in, the whole time her attention on the little girl with us.

"I'm Chloe." Chloe is hiding slightly behind my leg as she watches the older girl.

"It's nice to meet you Chloe. Would you like to come play with me?" I can tell that minnie B has already been informed about Chloe and is trying to put her at ease. Chloe's eyes widen before she nods. I wonder if she has ever had someone to play with before. The blonde is pulling Chloe with her to her room talking about all the things they can do. Chloe allows herself to be dragged away and nods her head so often.

Rachel and I walk to the kitchen to find a panicking Quinn running around with her head cut off. Rachel automatically takes charge having me take over the cooking and sending Q to get ready while she sets the table. Quinn comes back ten minutes later calmer and determined. B gets home not long after we've set the food and everything up.

Beth is in the living room with Chloe by then. We introduce Chloe to B, silently promising to explain later, before sitting down to eat. All through dinner Quinn fidgets with nervousness and Beth bounces with excitement. Chloe eats quietly taking everything in. Rachel is bouncing as much as Beth which has me chuckling and B eats and talks about her day completely oblivious.

After dessert, Minnie B drags Chole to the living room and hides behind the wall leading to the kitchen. Rachel drags me to the kitchen for the same reason. All four of us watch as Q fumbles with words before just pulling out the ring. Britt has tears in her eyes as she hugs and kisses Quinn. Beth is jumping up and down and hugging her moms. Rachel is hugging them as well. Chloe just looks confused. I hug my best friends. Half an hour later Rachel, Chloe and I going home and leaving the newly engaged couple and their daughter in peace.

We get home and everyone gets ready for bed. Chloe is wearing her brand new star pajamas. Rachel's eyes light up when she sees them. We tuck Chloe into bed and go to our own, the both of us exhausted. It's only nine but it's been a long day.

I wake up a few hours later to the sounds of crying. I look over to see Rachel gone. I get up and walk to Chloe's room to find the light on and my wife inside holding the crying child. She is rocking her and I watch as slowly the girl calms down and relaxes in Rachel's arms. The whole time Rachel is whispering words of reassurance. I watch as Chloe's eyes slowly close and she falls back asleep.

Rachel gets up and starts a bit when she realizes I'm at the door. I put a finger to my mouth before we both head back to our room. I look at her and tilt my head in question.

"I woke up to crying expecting to find you having another nightmare. When I saw that you were still asleep I went to check on Chloe. She was sobbing." Rachel has tears of her own as she looks at me. "I don't think I've ever seen anything so heartbreaking. It's going to take a while before she heals, How can a mother, no matter their mental state, do that to their child."

I shake my head and kiss her cheek. I can't help but be glad that Rachel was there to help Chloe through her nightmare like she always is for mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Our Life

Rating: PG-13

Warning: this chapter mentions a child being abused.

Disclaimer: I own the idea for the story not the characters. I own Jack unfortunately. I also own Chloe. I like her not Jack.

This is a sequel to I Truly Love you.

A/N: So I hope you like this. Also I've come to the conclusion that I really am desperate enough to put this in an author's note. I am single. I have red hair and brown eyes. I love reading, writing and attempting to play my guitar. If you or someone you know is looking I wouldn't protest to any type of romance.

Part 2: Rachel Jr.

I wake up the next morning to an empty bed. I look at the clock and frown. It's only eight and Rachel doesn't have to be at the theatre until four today. I groggily get up and walk to the bathroom. That's right walk. I'm Santana Lopez and I do not waddle. When I'm done, I walk out of mine and Rachel's bedroom and freeze.

I can't decide whether to laugh, cry or both. In the end I just stay quiet and tip toe as best I can at five months pregnant closer to my living room. Once I'm to the where the living room ends and the hallway begins I lean up against the wall with a huge smirk and watch the show.

Two tiny brunettes are dancing around and singing. My smirk turns into a grin when I realize my diva of a wife is actually playing back-up to the little girl. Where is my camera when I need one? Both of them are smiling as they belt out a song I faintly recognize, but can't quite place. Chloe has her bear with her and swinging him around. I move into the kitchen and begin to make breakfast for the three of us, feeling more than a little grateful for Rachel. The woman only met Chloe last night and already has her singing. Then again it really shouldn't shock me. Rachel has always had a special touch with kids.

After I've finished making our food, vegan pancakes with fruit and special syrup, I walk out to the living room to see what the stars are up to. I smile at the cuteness before I clear my throat. Two pairs of eyes, one chocolate and the other a deep blue, turn to look at me. "Breakfast is served." I use a cheesy British accent and everything which earns a laugh from Rachel and a shy grin from Chloe.

The tree of us enter the kitchen. "You made pancakes!" Chloe squeals before turning around to hug me. I smile at the little girl's display and hug her back; glad I could make her smile. I look over at Rachel, whose eyes are dancing with happiness. Chloe lets me go and rushes over to the table and sits down. She has the same expression Beth, B and Rachel have on Chrismahanukka and it's all because she gets to have pancakes.

Rachel takes a seat to one side of her and I take the other. Rachel is helping Chloe cut her pancakes. I smile at how nice this feels. My wife helping the kid with a breakfast I made for all of us. I feel all warm and fuzzy, not that I would ever let anyone but Rachel know that. Soon there will be another kid at the table. It's at that moment that I know, even though we've only had Chloe for a little less than twenty-four hours, that she belongs here with us. We were meant to find this girl and make her a part of our family. I catch Rachel's eye and she nods as we communicate in that seemingly telepathic way that years of being in a relationship and married as provided. She wants what I want. The only questions now is how to make her ours permanently, and if Chloe wants the same thing.

After breakfast we all get dressed. While I was sleeping Rachel was talking to Chloe and learned that she had never been to a movie or anything, but had always wanted to. Rachel promised her that she could come and see her show. Apparently Chloe's eyes lit up. So now we are all going to spend the day hanging out before Rachel has to leave to get ready, then Chloe and I are going to go see if minnie B wants to come with us. Chloe has also already become very attached to Beth. She has never had a friend before. I'm sure Beth will say yes and Q and B will allow it.

I feel like I'm seeing the city through new eyes as Rachel and I take Chloe around the city and play tourists. Chloe's eyes are impossibly big as she looks at everything. I know that her mom never showed her anything but their four walls. I push the thought out of my mind as I watch Rachel and Chloe playing around. We are walking through central park after a late lunch. I'm sitting on a bench watching my girls. I had just gotten off the phone with Q and talked to her about letting Beth come with us to the theatre to watch Rach's show. She was fine with it. I was going to talk to her about what Rach and I would have to do to make Chloe ours, but figured I should talk to the little girl about that first.

Rachel eventually has to leave to the theatre and get ready. Chloe and I go to get Beth. B opens the door and smiles at the little girl as she lets us in. Beth comes flying out of her room and is hugging me before I've even gotten in the door. She then promptly turns around and grab Chloe who is holding her bear.

Beth smiles warmly before asking "Have you named him yet?" Chloe shakes her head. "That's okay. I'll help, how about that?" Chloe grins and nods. She still a little shy, but I think a day spent with Rachel has slowly begun to draw her out of her shell.

I talk with B a little before heading out with the girls. Q had to work late tonight so B is planning on a nice bubble bath or something.

When we get to the theatre Chloe's eyes are huge and Beth is grinning in excitement. Minnie B has seen the play a million times already, but loves to watch Rachel. I can't blame her, Rachel is an amazing actress. I go up to the ticket person. I smile when I see that it's Brian working the tickets tonight. I'm on a first name basis with all the ticket sellers. That's what happens when your wife is the star I suppose. The man grins and hands me three tickets and backstage passes before winking at a grinning Beth and shocked Chloe.

Once we walk in Chloe clings to my hand. I don't think she is used to so many people. Minnie B helps to lead Chloe to our seats in the front row. We sit on either side of her to help her to feel calmer. Not long after we take our seats the lights dim and Wicked begins.

As soon as the lights are back on and the show ends Beth is dragging Chloe and I back stage. Chloe has a very serious expression on her face when she sees Rachel. I watch as the shy little girl straightens her back and walks right over to Rachel.

"I'm going to do what you do." She says it so firmly and with so much determination I can't help but smile. I swear this girl is Rachel Jr.

Rachel nods solemnly at the little girl "I believe you."

Chloe smiles at this "Really?" There is the unsure little girl. For a brief second she showed the kind of woman I have no dout she will be. I will do everything in my power to make sure of it.

Rachel smiles down at her and nods before showing her off to the cast. Rachel and minnie B drag her everywhere. Beth loves the theatre. She is always talking about writing plays that will one day be showcased here.

We leave and take Beth home, before heading back home. Rachel and I help Chloe get ready before bed. We tuck her in and start to leave when we here a small voice whisper something.

"What's that sweetie?" Rachel asks as we both turn to look at her.

"Fiyero. That's what I'm going to name him."

Rachel is grinning at Chloe while I try not to laugh. Like I said Rachel Jr. We once again say goodnight and leave the hall light on as a nightlight, before heading to our own room. My last thought before falling asleep is that it's been little over twenty four hours and I already love that little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Our Life

Rating: PG-13

Warning: this chapter mentions a child being abused.

Disclaimer: I own the idea for the story not the characters. I own Jack unfortunately. I also own Chloe. I like her not Jack.

This is a sequel to I Truly Love you.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm so glad you like this story.

Part 3: Accident

It's been three months since we took in Chloe. I love her as much as the little girl growing inside me. I finally gave in and found out the sex. Chloe is a sweetheart and so much like Rachel it's scary. I don't know how two people born to two so completely different sets of people can be so similar. They both love to sing and dance. Chloe is actually really good for five years old.

Rachel and I had a talk with her two months ago about whether or not she would like to stay with us permanently and be a part of our family. I've never felt so broken hearted and relieved by a conversation in my life. Chloe was so shocked that Rachel and I wanted her she just sat there shocked. She was eventually able to speak and tell us that she wanted so badly to stay; she just didn't know that she was allowed. I don't think I have ever been more in love with Rachel as I was then as I watched her comforting the little girl.

Since then I have talked to Q and Mercedes, who is also one of the best lawyers in New York. Mercedes and I became close when we reconnected a few years ago. She had just gotten job as an attorney at this huge firm. She was the lawyer in a case that I had to be the psych consult on. We were on different sides and still came out better friends then we ever were in High School. She promised to help make sure that Rach and I can keep the little girl. Q is helping as best she can. She of course had to hand Chloe's file over to another so there is no conflict of interest. I know it's going to take a while, but in the end Chloe will be legally ours. If I have to call Sue Sylvester and make a deal with the devil herself to make it happen I will.

Chloe is coming more and more out of her shell. She still has issues. You can't go through what she did and not have some form of psychological trauma, but she is slowly healing. She has also become the pet of the theatre. She has never been to school and it's June so school technically doesn't start for another couple months. She isn't used to people quite yet so Rachel decided to help by taking her to the theatre with her and enrolling her in dance lessons. B mostly does shows for one of the best dance companies in the world, but she also teaches classes. Lucky for us it's the ones for the really young dancers. After watching Rachel, Chloe decided she wanted to know how to do everything. We asked B if she could help and it turned out she had a spot open. I'm just grateful she is the teacher. I don't want to leave her with strangers just yet.

We have a pretty good schedule down. Rachel takes the little girl with her to the theatre on the days Chloe doesn't have dance class and I pick her up when I get off work, which is right before Rachel's show starts. On days Chloe has dance, which coincide with days she works at the teen center, she drops her off at dance and B takes her home with her when it's over. Beth is usually home around that time and plays with her until I come and get her. Beth may be twelve, but she is also very much Q's daughter when it comes to taking care of those she cares for. She has come to think of Chloe as a part of the family already and makes sure she is looked after.

I'm currently on my way to pick Chloe up before heading home and making us dinner. I'm humming as I drive. My mind is a little scattered as of late. Between pregnancy hormones caused by one daughter and trying to make sure Rachel and I get to keep our other it's been more than a little exhausting. I know in the end it will be worth it.

I vaguely register what sounds like honking. I look around towards the sound. I don't have much time to process what I'm seeing and brake when I feel a shock a wave of pain and everything goes dark.

***One hour later in the ER waiting Room Rachel's point of View***

When I got the call from the hospital I swear I had slight panic attack. I had to call Quinn and Brittany. One of my friends from the play drove me to the hospital. I called Quinn who promised to be there and treasured me that Brittany would watch over Chloe.

Now I'm pacing the waiting room as my wife and our baby fight for their lives. I am stopped in my pacing when two of the police people, not man because there are also woman police, came up to me. I recognized them as friends of San's. One has a very somber expression and I can feel my sixth sense going crazy.

"It wasn't an accident was it? It was him. He did this on purpose. He found her and tried to kill her and our baby." I ask as soon as they are a foot away. I feel unadulterated rage and fear shoot through me. Quinn is right next to me. She has this look of shock on her face. She is the only other person who knows. I think that she was hoping that nothing bad would happen. I found out a month ago that Dave Karofsky was in New York. I hadn't told Santana. She was just getting over the nightmares, and she was still under a lot of stress.

George, the police person in front of me and a really good guy can only nod. I turn into Quinn and begin sobbing. This is the second time that person has almost killed the person I love. She might not survive this time. I cry harder at this thought. I can't think like that. I have to try and think positively. Santana and our baby are going to be fine. They have to be.

***Three days later***

I'm lying in a hospital bed with IV's stuck in my arms. I hurt from all the bruises and scrapes along my body. I'm fine, but they want to keep me under observation. Rachel is sitting in the chair beside my bed. She just came back from the NICU. Our baby thankfully survived and is breathing on her own. She is a little underweight but under the circumstances the doctor said that was understandable. I was so relieved when I heard that my baby was okay as far as anyone can tell. Chloe just left to go back home with Q, B and Beth. She is staying with them until they can release me.

The other driver ran a red light and hit my car as I was crossing the intersection. No one will tell me anything else. I have a feeling by the angry and scared look I glimpsed in Rachel's eyes that there is more to it than that. I'm sure if it wasn't for the pain medication and morphine I would have pushed for more information by now. I know they'll tell me when the time comes. For now I need to go back to sleep. My eyes are heavy and I'm so tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Our Life

Rating: PG-13

Warning: this chapter mentions a child being abused.

Disclaimer: I own the idea for the story not the characters. I own Jack unfortunately. I also own Chloe. I like her not Jack.

This is a sequel to I Truly Love you.

A/N: sorry if this isn't the greatest.

Part 4: Named for a Spider and A Slayer

Saying I'm pissed would be the understatement of the century. I can't believe Rachel would keep something like this from me. I thought we had gotten over all the secrets bullshit in high school. For her not to tell me was completely irresponsible and plain stupid. If I had known that Karofsky was in New York I would have known to be careful.

I try and calm myself down as I sit with Chloe. Her, Rachel and I are in the hospital nursery. I got out of the hospital a few days ago. My baby is still here and Chloe really wanted to see her. I really wanted to see her. The doctors said we can take her home soon.

Rachel is holding our daughter. I haven't spoken more than a few words to her since she told me what really happened. I'm so angry that I'm afraid of saying something I'll regret. I love her I do; I just wish she wasn't so damn stubborn and over protective. I know pot calling the kettle, but I just got hit by a car being driven by a maniac set on revenge.

My friends at the station say that it appears that he has been stalking us. I guess he went more insane in jail and decided that it was all our fault. The fact that he was the one who shot me and was trying to shoot Rachel is completely irrelevant to him, or rather was irrelevant. He died trying to kill me. How is that for poetic justice?

I allow my muscles to calm as I watch Chloe step towards Rachel with wonder in her eyes. She is fascinated by her little sister. As far as I am concerned Chloe is already ours, even if it's not legal yet.. I smile softly as I watch her gently kiss the baby girl's head. "Hi little sister."

We really need to think of a name before we leave the hospital with her. We can't keep calling her baby and little girl. From the look in Rachel's eyes she is thinking the same thing. She glances over at me to say something before shaking her head and looking back at the baby. She has been afraid to say anything to me since she told me the truth about my accident.

I sigh and am about to say something when a little voice asks, "What about Charlotte?" I look at Chloe who is watching the bay in my wife's arms. I tilt my head at the blue eyes little girl. She looks up when she feels mine and Rachel's eyes on her. "My little sister needs a name and I was watching this movie and it had this spider named Charlotte. I think it would fit her."

I look over to Rachel who is smiling tentatively at me. "I like it. We could maybe call her Charlie for short."

I run it over in my head. I lean over the baby girl in Rachel's arms. "Charlotte Faith." I decided. Rachel rolls her eyes at me, the first sign of her old self. She knows that the name Faith is coming straight from Buffy. Faith is kick ass and my favorite character. Besides, if her first name is going to be of a spider then she needs some form of a badass middle name, she is my daughter.

I smile and reach for the newly name Charlotte, Charlie for short. "Hey there Charlie. We finally gave you a name." the baby coos at me and smiles. Now I just have to over my anger at Rachel and everything will be alright. I hope. The last thing I need right now is for something else to go wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Our Life

Rating: PG-13

Warning: this chapter mentions a child being abused.

Disclaimer: I own the idea for the story not the characters. I own Jack unfortunately. I also own Chloe. I like her not Jack.

This is a sequel to I Truly Love you.

A/N: Sorry for the previous chapter. I was blocked. I hope this makes up for it. It's a pezberry wedding an sweet moments all around.

Part 5: Forgiveness

Rachel is dressed in a simple white dress trimmed in gold. Her eyes are smoky with a shine of unshed tears. Teeth are biting a full bottom lip. My world is towards me on her daddy's arm. I don't notice anything else, not B beside me or Q on the side Rachel will stand. There is only her and me. She finally reaches me and takes my hand. She is smiling and I can't understand how I got so lucky as to have this beautiful woman looking at me like she is.

The Preacher and the Rabbi stand side by side. It must seem unnatural to others that these two men are even near each other, let alone marrying two people at the same time. It makes perfect sense to me. Two very different men. One of a religion born from another. Both taught to hate each other because of their beliefs. Both standing together to join two women together r forever in love. A Jewish girl and a Catholic girl. It's so fundamentally wrong that it couldn't be more right, make more sense, if we tried.

I'm not paying attention to anyone or anything else but my girl. Both men are talking about God, hope and love. They tell the crowd that we wrote a=our own vows. I take a deep breath and look into loving chocolate eyes.

"I Santana Lopez promise to love and protect Rachel Berry forever. I promise never to let her forget how much she means to me. I promise that she will never feel like she is alone and no one cares. You are my golden star, my light, my life. My heart forever belongs to you." I place a gold ring with a star engraved on the inside on her finger next to her engagement ring.

Rachel has tears falling and a smile on her face. "I Rachel Berry promise to protect and love Santana Lopez even when she insists she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. I promise to spend the rest of my life letting her know that she is all I have ever wanted, and that even the most amazing songs by Barbra Streisand can't compete with the music of her heartbeat. You are my moon, that lights up the dark. My heart belongs to you forever." I'm smiling as my own tears fall. Rachel slips a gold ring with a crescent moon engraved on the inside on my finger.

"We no pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Berry-Lopez. You may now kiss your bride." I pull Rachel to me before bending her backwards and kissing her with all I am. There are wolf whistles and cheers as with we seal the promises we made with a kiss.

I'm pulled out of my memories when I hear a baby cry. I get up and walk to the nursery. I smile at the baby girl in the crib. My daughter.

"Hey Charlie. Shh, it's okay, Mamas got you." I pick the baby up quickly change her diaper before going to take her to the rocking chair that Puck made for us. I begin rocking before I start to sing softly.

"Sleep now little star and dream

Dream of Angels chasing clouds

Sleep child made of love

Made of starlight and moonbeams

Mama will keep you safe and

Turn tears to smiles that shine like the sun

My baby girl,

My precious one

Sleep the sleep of innocence

You are loved by golden stars and the silver moon

White winged angels watch over you

Sleep child so small

I will keep you safe from

All the nightmares in the world

Sleep now my little girl"

When I finish my song Charlie is sound asleep. I smile and trace a finger along a cheek before slowly getting up and putting the slumbering infant back in her crib. I turn to see Rachel leaning against the door with a soft smile. She holds out her hand. I take it and she pulls me in to a tender kiss.

I open my mouth to apologise for being so stupid and trying to see things from her point of view. She just shakes her head. "We both made mistakes. We're human it happens. The past is the past. What do you say we leave it there?" She whispers softly before kissing my lips again. I nod and she pulls me to our room. We stop to check on Chloe. The paperwork all went through and tomorrow we're going before a judge to make it official. For now we silently pull covers kicked off in sleep back over her as she hugs her bear and kiss her cheek before continuing to our room to get some sleep for tomorrow.


End file.
